Book 10 - Chapter 21:The Hearing-edited
Ch 21 The Hearing The news of Eric Olafson being on trial had reached Nilfeheim. First noticed by Lars Igvarhein the owner and operator of Nilfeheim Radio. That Eric had become Erica was not widely known, but his legend had grown. Isegrim, Siegfrieda, Exa, and Elenna had traveled to Hogun’s Tavern. The place was packed to standing room only. Hogun had his GalNet terminal active on GalNet One and the system displayed the proceedings on the largest field screen setting possible. Aunt Freydis was assisted by Midril in the kitchen, while Greifen helped Jan and Pit serving tankards of ale, beer, and mead. Gunnar Peerson slammed his tankard on the table. “They are besmirching Norse honor. We should all go to Pluribus and teach these arrogant Offworlders a lesson!” His comment was answered by a throaty cheer. Swords and axes raised to the ceiling. Someone yelled. ”Let us call Sif, she is our new representative.” Exa agreed. “Uncle Isegrim we have money. Let us charter a ship!” Aunt Freydis held up her PDD. “I called our son, Eric-Narth, he will ask the Narth to send transportation.” --“”— The Assembly had suspended all regular business, and before the speaker could ask the Assembly to vote on the request of Admiral Augustus. The old Saresii representative asked to speak: “Members of the Assembly, citizens of the Union. I am Alegar Moansti, by your grace called a Wiseman of this illustrious Assembly. I once was the representative of the Saresii, and I am still the chairperson of the security council. I know the full content of both documents.” Alegar bowed gracefully and then began to address the Assembly and through it every citizen that listened or watched. The Saresii began: “The United Stars of the Galaxies is an open and free community where every citizen has fundamental rights and where the Citizens are the government. Where the power comes from the people and where representatives are employees of Citizens and not rulers or leaders. This simple yet powerful framework; this very foundation of our society was put into place by four societies and has since been adopted and accepted by almost five thousand civilizations as of today. This very Assembly is a direct expression of that. To create a safe and free society it was also recognized that a society must have secrets that needed to be protected from outside forces that do not share our values. It was agreed by this very Assembly that it is imperative to maintain intelligence and counterintelligence forces and organizations. This was a dilemma right from the start. Posed by the necessity of keeping secrets, the fundamental rule that the Union must always adhere to higher moral standards and be accountable to its citizens was debated for a very long time during the creation of this Union. The second amendment to the Union Constitution clearly states that: ‘No one and nothing is above the laws ratified by the Body of all Assembly members.’ Yet to function and keep the enemies at bay, secret services cannot always adhere to common laws and higher moral standards. Secrets were kept by the military and an intelligence committee. High ranking officials such as the president and members of the Conference. However, the Peace Hawk incident and later the recent chaos caused by a president revealed to be a Kermac operative showed that this system was very flawed. The office of the president was stripped of all military connections and has since then completely abolished, along with government departments, secretaries and so forth. The Assembly is an open affair that is accessible to all Citizens and therefore also to potential spies. This is a simple truth and thus it was decided to have certain issues pertaining to military and secret services discussed by a selected panel of Assembly representatives.” The Saresii only paused for a heartbeat and went on. “To address this issue, a simple solution was found. Not experts, but you the citizens, should decide. A Union-wide discussion was the result and the Assembly called for a general vote. The conclusion of this discussion and vote was the creation of a Security Council that would have access to all secrets, evaluate them and then representing the results of their findings without the classified details to the Assembly to vote on. To make sure this Security Council did not become an unlawful elite, it was decreed that the members of this council could serve no longer than three years. That a random process picked new members out of a pool of suitable candidates. That any citizen could apply to be part of this pool. Only three requirements are needed to become a suitable member. Full citizenship, a minimum level of cognitive comprehension and very detailed background check for the necessary security clearance. After becoming a member of the Security Council, a code name and number are added to the CITI. The new council member receives two months of additional schooling, is checked by the PSI corps and must complete a psych evaluation. No security council member knows the identity of other members to prevent intimidation or voting by peer pressure. This process selects 180 individuals, once every month to form the Covered Council. It is done so there is always an active full body of them present right here at the Assembly. They discuss classified Fleet, intel and military issues, discuss sensitive information with members of the intelligence community, and then as you all know, advise the Assembly without going into specifics.” Again, the Saresii interrupted his address for only the briefest moment. “Still there are issues that require even a higher level of security and secrecy. Like the secret of our Translocator cannons. The Covered Council suggested the creation of a small group of individuals that are beyond reproach. The Assembly agreed with this and authorized the formation of this group that became known as the Gray Ghosts. Everyone in the Assembly knows they exist, and the lawfulness of that group has been ratified last only a week ago. Who the Gray Ghosts are is perhaps the most guarded secret of the Union?” Alegar paused. “I am, or better I was one of them and authorized to reveal this fact as I am now officially retiring from this group.” He paused but there was not a single sound in the entire Assembly. However, Admiral Augustus was neither impressed nor very interested. “It might be fascinating to a few, I am sure. However, I fail to see the connection to this case. This is not an Assembly session where certain members waste the time of others with insubstantial stories. We are here to find the accused criminal guilty and hang him. So, I can continue my important task to clean our fleet from this accumulated filth, punish all guilty and show you how a fleet is supposed to be led. Speaker of the Assembly I repeat my request and call for a decision to expose these documents or even better a guilty vote.” The Speaker of the Assembly said. “While it is rude and impolite, the Admiral has a point. Please make your point to the issue at hand or I must call for the requested vote.” Alegar said. ”Captain Olafson acted under direct orders of Fleet command. His appointment and course of actions were recommended by the Gray Ghost, discussed and voted on by the Covered Committee and presented as Operation Fish to the Assembly. The Assembly approved the operation.” Augustus puffed his fat cheeks. “That means nothing. The fact remains that a Midshipman acted many years as Captain, committed crimes, conducted piracy, conspired with criminals, chiefly the never caught pirate Black Velvet. A vile and disgusting privateer wanted for murder, piracy and slave trafficking. He operated a Union Navy vessel in Free space. He killed and murdered, sabotaged and destroyed Fleet equipment. He conspires with known enemies. Page 474 of his logbook states that he allowed a Nul aboard his ship, and not as a prisoner. The Nul were our enemies back then just to remind you. Now it appears he even has a Y’All among his crew. I put on record that I oppose the addition of these mindless brutes to our Union. We should not trust them. Especially because this impostor Stahl vouched for them.” Augustus ignored the growling objection of the Y’All representative and the Nul representative getting up. “Sit down, Nul, it is my turn to speak.” The fat Admiral also ignored many other voices of objection. ”This Assembly is often blinded, and civilians simply lack the foresight and wisdom of a highly trained military expert as I am. Now let me continue.” He pointed at Olafson. “This derelict signs most of his logbook entries as Erica, clearly he is not female. Falsifying names in logbooks is a serious offense. But perhaps the most heinous secret of his is that he is the actual owner of Alvor’s Cove. He writes in the log to be the Local Lord of this notorious slave planet. It has only been cleansed by the fleet a year ago.” The Pan Saran Representative got up. Unlike Augustus, he looked every inch like a Pan Saran and that he wore mirror-polished breastplate was a clear sign he had served in the military. “In the name of the Pan Saran Empire, I apologize for this man, but to stay on the subject, Admiral Augustus, these are indeed the most serious allegations I have ever heard, but allegations they are until exposed as facts or dismissed as false. A vote to condemn a person to death must be based on evidence, not opinions.” Augustus interrupted the Pan Saran representative with a snort. “No wonder we get nowhere when civilians keep interrupting just to state already known facts. I want you to open these records so I can show you the extent of his crimes.” The Pan Saran Representative stemmed his fists into his hips. “And you must have slept while they discussed the Assembly at Union School. You made a request and we will vote on it after we asked all the questions. Also, I am a civilian now, but I am retired Captain Gaius Brutus and served the Union and the Fleet for sixty-eight years. Furthermore, you interrupted me before I was able to complete my question.” “So, you are a retired Captain. Sixty-Eight years and not promoted, maybe you sympathize with this impostor and consider that so-called Eternal Warrior a role model. Perhaps I need to investigate your service record too after I am done with this one. I am only 48 and thanks to my adherence to rules and strict observation of regulations I was recognized and made Admiral, think about that before you interrupt and try to stall the declassification of these documents.” Brutus gasped and then said to the Assembly. “He must have taken lessons from the Kermac, he certainly is not acting like a Pan Saran.” Augustus snapped angrily. “Sit down, your observations and insults are not substantial. Speaker, call for the Vote.” Brutus did not sit down. “There won’t be a vote until all, including my questions, are answered. Why have you arrested Captain Olafson? If you do not have all the facts your investigation is not complete this arrest is unlawful.” “You are a fool, citizen Brutus. He admitted to everything, my arrest prevented the escape of the vilest criminal in Union Fleet history. I had enough to arrest this man.” “Since you declare you had enough evidence to order his arrest and thus this hearing, you do not need to have unrestricted access in my opinion. The fleet does not classify documents without a reason. I vote to deny you access.” Brutus smiled as he noticed the many nodding heads and the angry face of Augustus. The Speaker said. “This is a valid question and no vote can be called as long as it remains open.” Augustus became even angrier. “I arrested this man because I had reason to believe he would try to escape. Yes, I have more than enough to prosecute but I want all his crimes exposed.” The Blue representative asked to be heard and said. “Logic then dictates that you prosecute with what you have and once he is found guilty, he can be held until the rest is properly investigated and added to his charges. You then have the needed time to file for the necessary clearances. I too find it risky to expose potential military secrets so highly classified to everyone. I too recommend denying the request.” The Boloth representative was next. “You asked for the defendant’s death, so you must have enough already to convince us this is indeed the fitting punishment. You cannot ask for a more severe punishment even if he committed more crimes what difference does it make? You convict him, he receives the most severe punishment there is and pays for all his crimes and military secrets stay safe. I too recommend declining this request.” When the Avatar of Mothermachine spoke, everyone fell silent. “I know the full document and I cannot find any crimes, but I do not ask you to simply take my word for it. Have the Security Council read the classified part and have them decide if we can indeed declassify them in public or not? At the same time, they can scrutinize them for any crimes.” “Unacceptable, who knows how long this committee needs to read these big documents. It could take months.” “Then by your argument, it will take you time to read and analyze these records and documents. Certainly, more than 48 hours. Opening the documents will end this hearing as you must scrutinize it all. You argued that you want to expose all his crimes, correct?” Mothermachine’ s logic cornered him and now if he got his wish granted. Eric would go free as he arrested him and already called for a hearing. Normally he could still ask for a court-martial but that would take months and he was no longer sure they extended his mandate, but all this was moot as he called for an Assembly verdict and nothing, but death was more final. “No, I do not need to have the documents declassified. I indeed have enough.” He focused his attention back on the accused and found Olafson sleeping. “Midshipman Olafson, attention!” The Neo Viking stretched his arms and lazily crossed his legs. “I called you to attention and expect you to comply. Even a Midshipman knows that.” “And I expected you to salute me when I came in, even an Admiral knows that.” “Salute you, a Midshipman about to be stripped of all ranks and convicted of high crimes? Don’t make it worse than it already is. Making me angry is not advisable.” “Making it worse than being threatened with the death penalty? But let me educate you, Admiral April. According to regulation 1412. General Orders. Medal of Honor recipients are to be greeted with full military honor, regardless of rank. I got three of these, my XO has two and so does almost every member of my crew. Yet you ignored them. One could think that you are best buddies with us, and we all asked you to forgo this regulation mandated courtesy, but then I am pretty sure no one following these procedures is under that impression. I think you convinced even the Camogi that you and I are not exactly friends and they are still somewhat confused when it comes to human interaction. So, one could almost think you disregarded a very straight forward and quite important regulation?" Narth leaned forward. “I am certain he ignored it. The possibility he has any positive sentiment towards you is rather astronomic and sensing your feelings towards him makes me dismiss the first possibility altogether.” Har Hi kept his arms crossed. “He probably never saw a real medal in the first place. I bet our Shail could outpace him without his hover sled.” A Shail in the second row wiggled his feeler stalks. ”I am certain I could.” The accused Neo Viking casually conversed with his friends, while most of the Union was listening in. Augustus fumed. “I am the one who conducts the investigation and asks questions. I am not going to greet an impostor with decorations he obtained under false pretense.” “Are my shipmates accused?” “Not yet!” “Then you failed to greet them. Now to accuse me of obtaining military decoration under false pretense is a serious insult, but declaring that my Medals of Honor were so obtained is an attack on my honor and once this is over I will challenge you to a duel and you better be there because I assure you would not want to see me angry!” “You have no honor!” “All I heard are accusations. I give you ten more minutes to back your claims with proof or I am leaving.” Augustus laughed. “You are leaving nowhere but to the gallows. Move and I have the marines restrain or shoot you.” Stahl gave Eric a pleading look and Eric relaxed. “Who made you Acting Captain?” “For what ship?” “What ship? Are there more?” “Yes, the USS Devastator and the USS Tigershark” Augustus laughed. “You don’t help your case if you ridicule me. Everyone knows Captain Harris was her Captain at that time. Nelson, access Devastator logbook files and check if Olafson was ever even near that ship.” Stahl could barely contain his snickering while McElligott had lost all hope. Nelson II chirped happily. “Captain Eric Olafson served his Midshipman year aboard the USS Devastator and was her Acting Captain as part of the rare, but Fleet Command approved Command ability test.” Augustus and quite a few observers dropped their chins. “Admiral Stahl, were you aware of this? The ship is in your fleet!” “I ordered the big test and Captain Olafson uncovered a munition theft ring, prevented a Kermac PSI Spore attack and defeated a full Dai Tribe while he commanded her. Earning him the Orion Cross for doing so.” “That this Navy needs serious restructuring and a purge of senile leadership becomes very apparent. The Assembly will be grateful to me exposing this lunacy, but that is subject to another hearing I am going to demand. How do you explain giving a Midshipman command over our largest ship, putting thousands of lives at risk?” Stahl was no longer amused, McElligott disliked Stahl but he knew him for a very long time and wondered when the Eternal Warrior would finally erupt. He prayed to all saints he knew that there was at least a light-year distance between him and Stahl. From the looks of it, only the direct intervention of God could make that happen and that was not very likely. Stahl took a very deep breath and said. “Only my devotion to law and order restrains me from doing what I want to do right now. It is the first time in my long life I considering breaking it and your neck right after my decision. The Assembly gave you the power to summon me and that is the reason I am here. If the Assembly concludes that I am not fit to do my job, I will hand in my immediate resignation. For now, I will answer your questions. Testing the command ability of a young officer is part of the process to find Captains. Every commanding officer will have to make life and death decisions. Not just for him but every soul under his or her command. To this day there is no known method to teach that. It must be there from the start. The Academy process uses constant tests, from the very first day to filter out those who are not meant to command. It uses thousands of scenarios and tests. To expose an untested young officer to a very real unexpected situation where real decisions must be made is a time tested and approved method to do so. My decision to test Midshipman Olafson and others before him is part of Command school. Hands-on field experience in real situations is far superior to any simulated tests. Like others before him, Olafson showed to have this natural command ability and was groomed to become a Starship captain from the start. Since you failed in every single test and your instructors and evaluators strongly recommended that you are never considered for a command position, I will explain it to you, but more so to the Assembly. Command ability is not demonstrated by giving an order and expect it to be carried out. It is the ability to give the right order at the right moment, each and every time without thinking of rules and regulations yet adhering to them. It is the ability to make the right decision no matter what sacrifice and hardship it might cause including the death of every single person under his or her command. Including one’s best friends, family, and ultimate self-sacrifice without a moment of hesitation. It is the ability to lead others without the need for ranks by inspiring others to follow orders given. Execute them out of conviction and the desire to do the very best and sacrifice everything to achieve the objective. It cannot be taught or quantified. It must be there and be at the core of a being. The single most important task of our fleet is to find those individuals and hone their skills and ability.” Stahl had talked facing Augustus but now he spoke into the Cam bot and thus to the Assembly and the Union. “There is no Command specialization at the Academy for that very reason. Command school is not there to teach something that cannot be taught. It only gives the future Captain the tools to do the day to day job. Not a single word or class is taught on what it means to command. Everyone admitted knows it already. Serving as an XO is a time-tested method to add experience, to develop his or her command style. Neither Command school nor being an XO is required or codified in any regulation. The only requirement for becoming a Captain is demonstrating the ability to command a Union ship to the satisfaction of five senior command officers who in turn recommend the Captain's commission to fleet command. Captain Brutus who was ridiculed before the entire Union only moments ago, was the Captain of the USS R’Tisis is a prime example. He too succeeded in that same test.” A sudden swell of voices confirmed that many remembered the R’Tisis. Augustus used the pause to interrupt. “Well you did answer the question. I want only simple yes and no answers. Why is everyone using this stage to grandstand? A...” Now Admiral Augustus was interrupted by the Voridian representative. “I put forth the motion to let Admiral Stahl finish. Usually, all we get to hear is the short reports of Stahl’s successes and deeds. We never really hear him talk. Now he revealed the identity of the hero of Voridia. I received 45 million requests of my people in the last minute to laud Captain Brutus and I will do so later, but now I call for an imminent vote to let Stahl talk as much as he wants. We might never get the chance to hear him that long again.” Everyone who could stand did, and the Speakers voting panel lit up in a bright green while the Assembly cheered and chanted the name, Stahl. The speaker said. “That was the fastest 100 percent vote in Assembly history! In my position as the speaker, I must stay neutral. As the representative of the Nul, I cheerfully agree and as a private person I actually wish you would object, Admiral Augustus.” Augustus grunted. “How can I object. This hearing has turned into a public spectacle without respect for the process of the law.” The Nul Speaker said. “The Union public opinion is the law. Not the twisted mind of an individual. Admiral Stahl, please continue, the Assembly and the Union would be very grateful.” McElligott was certain if Stahl would have asked to be the Emperor of the Union and declare it his Empire, he would have been confirmed as such within the hour. Stahl said. “It is not me who deserves this credit. It is representative Brutus indeed. The Voridian is quite right, Captain Brutus defended the Voridian planet against an overwhelming force of Shiss. The details of this fight are known to many and are public record. Over two thousand Fleet personnel lost their lives, the ship a burning wreck. Captain Brutus not only defeated the space fleet of the Shiss. He personally led a ground assault with what crew he had left and freed the Voridian council and saved the lives of many Voridian children in the communal hatchery by preventing the Shiss massacre already commencing. He organized the Voridians and secured the city. He was shot and most of his body burned. His suit kept him alive until he was found by Union Marines a few days later. In all this he violated several regulations, commenced and led a ground assault. Yet he went above and beyond his call of duty to achieve this great deed, still spoken off as one of the most heroic actions ever. Once he was restored, he wanted us to keep his deeds secret. He said that he only did what any Union officer would do and refused special or public recognition. He also refused the promotion to Admiral several times so he could stay Captain of his ship. He asked to retire as he didn’t want to command another ship. He received the Assembly Medal of Honor, again asking to keep his name secret. The Pan Saran emperor, however, heard about it and appointed him to be the Representative of Pan Saran.” Stahl got up and stood in attention and then saluted to the cam bot and in turn to the Pan Saran. The former Captain also stood, and a tear pearled down his face. “Receiving your salute Admiral Stahl is the highest honor possible, Sir.” The Assembly was eerie quiet. Not even Augustus dared to interrupt this moment, even he knew they would call for his immediate execution if he said something now. To the Voridian representative, Brutus said. “Please celebrate your freedom and not a man. I am thankful I was part of your liberation. If you want to show your gratitude, remember the beings who made the ultimate sacrifice. The members of my crew and the Voridians who fought with us to secure your freedom.” He then also saluted and sat back down. Stahl waited a few moments and then gestured to Augustus. “Why don’t you continue your inquest so we may get on with our lives and I can return to the front, the war isn’t over you know.” It took Augustus every bit of self-control not to scold Stahl and squeezed a thank you between his clenched teeth. But his confidence returned as he once more focused on Olafson. “Let us then be more specific. Who gave you command over the USS Tigershark and while you are at it? What kind of ship is this anyway? I could not find a hull number or class. Long-range large capacity freight shuttle with a price tag of nearly a trillion credits. You could order ten battleships fully equipped with that kind of credits!” Eric seemed fascinated with his fingernails, hz looked up. “Admiral McElligott did. The Tigershark is a spaceship. You know the kind that flies, not the wet keel type. Even you should have seen one. I only commanded her; I didn’t buy her so for the price tag you need to discuss that with procurement. We sort of did shuttle all kinds of stuff around and covered rather long distances.” Augustus turned to McElligott and said. “Since this turned into an open spectacle, I demand you explain why you decided to make a Midshipman acting Captain of a totally overpriced shuttle. That it was armed is evident in this logbook and even carried a P Bomb.” McElligott rose from his seat and faced Olafson, not the Admiral. “I am truly sorry for causing this. It was never meant to involve you. After this is over, I will take responsibility for the events.” Augustus blinked. “I asked you a question.” McElligott sighed. “Alright. I am the fool who started this mess. I will do my part to end it. As the Security Council chairman and former member of the Gray Ghosts said. Some of the reasons for secrecy has ended. For whatever mistakes I made in the past and of course quite recently, I also did a few things right. Giving Captain Olafson command over the USS Tigershark is without a doubt my proudest achievement and via this venue, I can tell you, the Assembly and all of the Union, the facts and the truth. It is not a criminal or impostor that sits before you, but quite possibly the greatest hero our Union has ever seen. Second only to the Eternal Warrior.” Augustus hissed angrily. “Cease this meaningless monologue and come to the point. Stop calling this Midshipman, Captain. It is clear you try to whitewash your own quite possibly criminal involvement in this scandal. Ordering a shuttle for trillions of credits. I wonder how much of that money ended up in your pockets. Now answer the question! Be aware you are the focus of Poly scanners and while in Uniform or at least that fantasy version you came up with, you are, to tell the truth.” McElligott shouted. “Shut up. Not a word more out of you, or by God I make you shut up forever.” Augustus wanted to respond but he swallowed whatever he wanted to say as he saw the expression in McElligott’s face. The Klack representative said. “Thank you for that. Now before we hear your response is it not exaggerated to call this Officer in the same sentence as Stahl? He is accused of several serious crimes. They were exposed by a rather obnoxious individual, but they were valid enough for us to agree with this hearing to take place.” Stahl answered instead. “The word hero is often used quite casual. I do not see myself as one. I do what I do out of the necessity to do it. Captain Olafson and his crew, however, have earned this title many times over and in this, I fully agree with McElligott.” This statement caused quite a stir. McElligott left his seat, the camera showed Olafson now visibly embarrassed and the Old Highlander said to the Assembly. “I created this mess indeed, but I also took steps to rectify it. To verify that I speak the truth, I asked for a few witnesses to be present. These witnesses know the full extent of the events, know the details and can verify every part. I am calling for the Narth Supreme, Mothermachine, the Saran Queen, the Pan Saran Emperor, Alycia Lichfangh Commandant of the PSI corps, Nuygih Avigh and Plobyr the Leedei Tribune, the Klack Queen, The Nul Monarch, Alegar of the Saresii, Egill Skallagrimmson, the First Engineer, Director Cherubim of ANA, The Commandant of NAVINT Admiral Lydaa, Tar Ka-Hi of the Dai and Yuttry of the new Y’All.” What started as military hearing to expose and convict a midshipman for misconduct and crimes, evolved first into a special session of the Assembly to witness the hearing conducted by an Assembly appointed inspector and then saw testimonials of Admiral Stahl; who revealed the identity of a real Union hero had now become a truly historic special event with almost every citizen glued to their GalNet terminal watching the events unfold. It was later called the day the Union stood still. Every representative was present either in person or via Avatar. McElligott called this unprecedented group of witnesses. Most of them known to every citizen, and beyond reproach. Some of the beings now assembling in that courtroom, were in essence living deities of the Union. Officially the Union had no leaders. These beings there were by their own admission nothing more than Union citizens. However, when they spoke the Union listened. It was they who really shaped and directed the Union, there was no doubt. Historians and scholars also usually agreed that the Narth Supreme was, in essence, the Union’s leader. He made no laws, commanded nothing, enforced no rules but whenever he spoke or suggested something it was followed without hesitation or the slightest reservation. He wasn’t officially worshiped as he resented that as illogical, irrelevant and pointless exercise and advised that a being should instead seek out factual truth by thinking for themselves utilizing logic, serve his fellow beings. Defend the society and find joy in life according to its own goals. Not dictated by a codified religion telling what is acceptable or not. Narth Supreme expressed this in his only official interview and added that he too is nothing more than a Union Citizen equal to everyone else under the common expressed law. It was this interview however that cemented his status as the unofficial but quite real leader of the Union. The Speaker of the Assembly called for a special session. Suspending all standard Assembly business. It was approved. McElligott thanked them and said. “To begin my tale, I must go back far before Eric Olafson was even born yet is necessary for you to understand it all. What I am telling you now has been classified Blue-Blue-Red for the longest time. It is the second-highest security level we have. It started during the end of the 4th Intergalactic war. When the known civilizations of our Galaxy came together to discuss peace and end of war and fighting. To accomplish that, a buffer zone was proposed, a region of space that could not be violated or conquered by anyone. A zone where only civilian traffic and interaction were permitted. The proposal was accepted. The Big Four, that were the Shiss, the Nul, the Kermac led Galactic Council and we, the United Stars became signatory parties to the so-called Freespace Treaty. In addition to the Big Four, there were also about eighty smaller civilizations. A prime agreement was the stipulation that no official ship of any of the Big Four was permitted to cross into Freespace. A condition when broken would instantly cause war, a condition very closely policed by everyone. It was hoped this zone encouraged civilian trade, cultural interaction and lasting peace.” He looked around and a Marine brought him a chair. He thanked the man and continued. “It did not work out that way. It became a lawless zone, a safe haven for the criminal scum of the entire galaxy. A place where pirates could operate with impunity. They could raid, kill and enslave and only had to flee across the Freespace border to be safe from any pursuit. Now, most of you call me an old fool and recent events proved that you are quite right with that assessment. However, I am an Immortal and I have been around for a while. I knew Freespace would develop exactly as it did and not become the utopian place of peace as it was intended. This was not something our Eternal Warrior could prevent or rectify. Even the mighty Devastator was unable to cross into Freespace without causing war. Stahl’s hands were tied by your ratification of the Freespace treaty. He is many things indeed, but he would not break the law of the Union to save his life. So, with the Commandant of NAVINT, the director of ANA, and a small team of handpicked individuals we conceived Project FISH to gather intelligence, monitor the clandestine activities of the others, free slaves as much as we could and bring as many criminals to justice as possible. The project was outlined in detail, presented to the Assembly security council and approved under Assembly decision 49 on April 2nd 3601.” He paused for a moment, padding his Sporran. Looking for his pipe but decided against using it and continued. “The project was to develop assets, methods, and means to do all this in utmost secrecy, chiefly of course not to start a war. Gathering intelligence in space means we had to have ships that could operate in Freespace. We used civilian ships, ships of non-union manufacture. However, none of these ships was suitable to engage pirate ships or conduct long term missions. We decided to develop a ship suitable for this task. Equipped with the best technology and systems specifically suited. It, of course, could not be recognized as being of Union design either. We had to design and built this ship in complete secrecy. In 5019 that ship, officially designated a long-range freight shuttle has been completed. It was the new core component of the Project FISH and thus christened USS Tigershark. A name suggested by me, as it was the name of the pre-Astro nuclear submarine I commanded. Silent, unseen but potentially very deadly.” He then looked towards Olafson and his crew. “What good is the best ship without a crew? We wanted the crew to be as secret and unknown as possible. Established officers and crews have friends, colleagues. If we would pull a Captain off his ship or promote an experienced Commander away from his ship. Questions will be asked, by friends, colleagues, academy mates. Making someone disappear is more difficult than you may think and to do that for the entire crew of a ship is bound to cause problems as the devil is in the details as you know. But as we were about to launch the Tigershark project. we were also looking to solve this problem. I revealed the project and the intent to Admiral Richard Stahl. We not often see eye to eye but on a professional level, we always depend on each other. Among his many unexplainable talents is the ability to spot cadets that have this special command ability he was telling you about. No one, not even he can explain what he sees. I developed the theory that he somehow recognizes those who have the same abilities he has in spades. Anyhow, together we pre-selected about twenty potential groups to be closely monitored and nudged in the right direction when we received a report that a teenage Neo Viking, defeated an armed space bus with a submarine.” Stahl chuckled at that and Nelson II who was, of course, listening displayed the old news report of the Nilfeheim incident. McElligott continued. “Richard was instantly interested, and we found out said teenager was about to apply at the Academy. His name as you can see in the news report was Eric Olafson. On a side note, I would want to point out that this young man prevented terrorists from detonating a spore bomb on Twilight moon.” Again, Nelson displayed the news footage. “At that time, you may know some of the Dai decided to join the Union and that caused the big Union/ Dai battle near the Prometheus Nebula that subsequently led to the Union Nogoll war. Eric Olafson was aboard a civilian yacht as a guest of Alex Enroe and on its way to Corri Door. The yacht was attacked by a stray Dai Battleship. Now for any other yacht, this would be the end of the story. Eric took command as the captain of the yacht was incapacitated and yes you guessed it, defeated the Dai Battleship.” This caused a surprised buzz among the Assembly representatives and everyone watched the visual recordings of that event. After the recording was complete, McElligott said. “Richard and I knew it then, this young man would make history, and boy we had no idea how right we were. Eric applied shortly after at the academy and we kept a close watch on him. At that time the Elly wanted us to invite the Yokuda into the Union. They had just been freed from the Nogoll yoke but did not trust us. To make their decision they asked us to visit them during their Freedom celebrations with a delegation of young people. It is their tradition to ask young for their opinion because they had no time to become experienced liars. So, I gathered a group of green as can be cadets. Not even ten days at the Academy and yes one of them was Cadet Eric Olafson. To cut the story short. He saved my life and that of the Yokuda elders preventing an assassination attempt. If that wasn’t enough, he uncovered a Kermac plot, prevented the detonation of PSI spore bombs and pretty much saved the entire planet.” The Yokuda representative got up. “It is very true; therefore, Captain Olafson received the highest citation we could bestow, and we renamed our Spaceport the Olafson Port in his honor. You can see the entire event on the dedication screen below his statue.” Eric coughed. “I have a statue?” The Yokuda representative tooted proudly. “Yes, Captain.” Nelson promptly displayed an image and Shea giggled much to Eric’s embarrassment. While Har Hi grinned devilishly. “Well, maybe the next statue shows you with clothing.” Stahl tried very hard to hide his grin behind his hand. The Yokuda explained. “It is our tradition to show honored heroes this way, so nothing distracts from the essence.” Elfi also giggled. “I think some human females will certainly be distracted. At least the Yokuda birds have nice long perch.” McElligott tried to ignore it and picked up where he had stopped. “Anyway, Cadet Olafson went to basic training and became the first human to befriend a Narth. His first year was as quite eventful but this part must remain secret for now. However, during that time, he bested one of the most talented sword fighters in a private duel and saved the Narth’s life. The Narth Supreme wanted me to mention that so you all know Narth are not immortal, advanced yes but not gods. Eric was made the High Representative of the Narth and he still holds this honorary but quite a real title to this day. In his second year, he was present when two Y’All warriors in suspended animation were found. The Y’All were reanimated by Kermac agents and controlled by them. Eric defeated both Y’All in hand to hand combat and saved the lives of many. The Petharian representative voiced what others were thinking. “Admiral McElligott we know you are telling the truth and the panel of witnesses is beyond reproach, but maybe the report was embellished. No human would stand a chance against one Y’All and you want to tell us he defeated two?” The Petharians behind Eric stood up like one being and thundered. “We sat quietly while our Captain was insulted because the ones making the accusations are so insignificant that it does not count. You, however, are our Representative and we rip your arms off, all of them if you ever question our Captain again. I am a Kuthar master of the ninth level and a trained Marine. I would not dare to go against the Captain.” That outburst of Petharian anger silenced the disbelieving murmur. McElligott however said. “I have been authorized to show you the fight. I cannot tell you where it happened or why but here it is.” Nelson displayed the old footage of Eric’s epic battle against the lumbering giants. The footage ended after the visuals showed the Marines entering the lab. TheOther now got up. “I was one of them and I am not ashamed he defeated me. He is my friend and will be my captain as long as God lets me live.” The Petharian representative stretched out all four arms. “I apologize for doubting. I offer my arms.” McElligott waved. “No need representative, I had a hard time believing it when I saw that recording many years ago.” He then cleared his throat and went on. “When the Security Council saw this footage back then, it was decided to recommend him for the Medal of Honor. It was to recognize his actions on the Yokuta planet and his heroic acts to defeating the Y’All. You, the Assembly granted him this first Medal of Honor without knowing the details. Now you do. I could go on and tell you about many more events, but we need to eventually come to an end. I will mention that he served his third year aboard the USS Hyperion at the OPS position and received the highest marks on this difficult posting that is usually manned by officers earmarked as Command Officers and one step away from XO. It too is considered part of Command school by the way. Olafson completed his final year aboard the USS Devastator where he met some of his crew. Har-Hi the very first Dai to join the Union Fleet. Without question the best fighter pilot there is. Shea Schwartz, with an IQ of 400. Mr. Nebele, son of the Zulu king the first Virtu Helmsman reaching the perfect rating of 1000. Krabbel, the Archa navigator and Mao Mao Vouza, the tactical Officer were responsible for introducing ice cream to the Archa as most of you all know. Circuit the X101 engineer and perhaps the Unions foremost authority on Nanites. Hans Neugruber, Saturnian six times galactic champion of the Ultra Iron man contest. There is the second daughter of the current queen of Saran, princess Elfirata. This band of outstanding individuals became known as the Olafson’s Gang aboard the Devi and never before or since then has there been a Midshipman group like them. I will ask for the declassification of their records and the events they were involved in, till then I must ask you to take my word that they were special indeed. I am mentioning this to make a point. Because we made the decision that these individuals would be the core of the crew for the new ship. Young may be, new and inexperienced yes but I challenge anyone to show me a more resourceful and talented group of officers. --“”-- Category:Edited by Renaud